Teenage Dream
by Maisie-Freakage
Summary: Serena Tsukino couldn't remember a time when Darien Shields hadn't tormented her to tears...until of course he moves away to study in the USA for a while. Now Darien's returned home and Serena's all grown up...but will she finally get her own back? Or does fate have something more in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Dream**

_Author's Notes_

_Hey Guys and Girls ^_^ I was looking through my files whilst working on 1,2,3, Be with me and I found this little short story I'd written a long, long, long while ago. It's only three chapters long but I read through it and its one of the many stories I've written but actually managed to finish lol who would have thought? Anyway let me know what you think ok? _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters, if I could make up something like that would be amazing but it's not the case. So Sailor Moon = not mine. _**

_Enjoy! ^_^ xx_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

At 16 Darien Shields was every teenage girl's dream! He was your typical tall, dark and handsome fancy crush with midnight black hair, cobalt blue eyes and sun kissed tanned skin. His body was to die for with muscles and abs that were all toned to perfection. He was smart, athletic and the biggest charmer in the entire school. Every guy in high school and out of high school wanted to be him and all girls wanted to date him...well all but one.

Serena Tsukino saw herself as an average girl but that was not what others thought. For a 14 year old girl in her last year of Middle School, she was one of the prettiest girls in her class. Serena had golden blonde hair that was styled in two buns on top of her head with two long tails of gorgeous blonde hair trailing from each one stopping just at her knees. They looked just like bunny ears so her friends would sometimes call her bunny or just Sere for short. Her skin was of the lightest alabaster colour with eyes of cerulean blue that would shine with innocence and joy almost every day. She was dainty and petite with slender legs and arms as well as dainty hands and feet to go with them.

Serena was also known for her many loved but typical personality traits. She loved to eat, especially sweets and snack foods but never missed out on her fruit either. Her worst habit was being late for school and her favourite passed time was going to the mall and arcade after school with her friends. If that was anything that people loved about her it was that Serena was the kindest person you could meet, who could see the good in everyone and everything...and would most likely share it with the world if she could. Serena was also known for her innocence.

So it was your typical Friday morning and Serena had woken up late again, racing towards school as fast as she could as she whined "Noooo! I'm late agaaiiin!"

Finally making it to the gates before the final bell went off, Serena looked towards the gates with hope shining in her eyes as she said "Yes! I'm gonna make it on time!"

Just as she inched closer to the school gates she crashed into the back of someone falling to the ground with a thud "Ow! Watch it will ya!" came a deep voice

Serena bowed in apology before scrambling to pick up her bag "I'm so sorry I'm just running late again and wasn't look...looking" she stuttered as she caught a look at who she had crashed into. Serena blushed as she saw a young man with hair as black as the midnight sky and eyes of cobalt blue looking back at her. He was tall with a perfect sun kissed tan and a perfect body covered in toned muscles and abs. "_Aw what a hottie!" _Serena thought with hearts in her eyes

Looking at his face she saw he was laughing and shook out of her stunned daze only to asked "Um, what's so funny?"

"Your hair! Seriously nice style Meatball Head!" he teased her

Serena looked at him in shocked at how he was making fun of her _"This guy isn't cute at all he's a total jerk!"_ Shooting up from her spot on the ground Serena shot back agitatedly "My hair does not look like meatballs!"

He smirked "Do too Meatball Head!" his words only made her even more annoyed

"Stop it you jerk! Who asked you anyway?" Serena fumed looking down at her watch "Aww now look what you did stupid jerk you made me late!" she panicked running into her school dropping her school ID card on the floor.

Picking it up, Darien smirked as he thought "_Serena Tsukino huh? Looks like I have an excuse to see you again now"_

Walking home with her friends, Serena sighed "I can't believe I got detention again! Seriously that stupid Haruna is out to get me!"

The girl to her right with blue hair said as she read her book "Come on now Serena you've really got to step it up" looking up from her book at Serena "it's coming up to entrance exams now you know, you do want to get into the same high school as us right?"

Serena turned to her friend and hugged her "Oh of course I do you guys, I'm sorry Amy I am trying really hard"

"I know it's a little harder for you Bunny that's why we're trying to help you" The tall girl with chestnut brown hair and green eyes said

Turning to smile up at her friend Serena smiled "I know you are Lita, what would I do without you girls?"

"Probably fall on your butt and cry" laughed a girl just about Serena's height with long dark purple hair and eyes said.

Serena stuck her tongue out "Can it Raye!"

Raye stuck her tongue out as well with everyone sighing.

A blonde with a big red ribbon in her hair and sky blue eyes hugged Serena and smiled "Plus if you work really hard my parents have said they'll throw a killer party for us after graduation"

Serena's eyes lit up as she spun round taking Mina's hands "Seriously?"

"mmm hmm! We're talking house to ourselves and everything!" Mina squealed along with the rest of them.

"Come on girls let's get our milkshake fix while we study" Amy suggested as they all raced towards the arcade.

Running into the diner, Serena gasped as she spotted the same jerk boy from this morning sitting at the counter talking to her crush, Andrew. Andrew was the boy who worked the arcade on weekends; he was tall with a slight tan, smiling green eyes and sandy blonde hair. Serena, Lita and Mina all had huge crushes on him but he saw them merely as little sister figures.

The jerk from that morning turned and gave that ever annoying smirk as she made her way into the diner of the arcade with her friends. Sitting at their usual table, it was Serena's turn to get everyone's order in. After being told their order, Serena skipped happily to the counter and said with the brightest smile "Hi Andrew!"

"Hey! Little miss Bunny! What can I get you today?" Andrew asked returning the smile tenfold.

"Can I have a..." Serena started then was cut off by Andrew as he raised his hand "Don't tell me I think I know, it's the pizza platter and fries basket right?"

Serena nodded with a giggle "Yep and..."

"And five milkshakes three chocolate, one strawberry and one vanilla right?" Andrew asked

Serena gasped "Wow your good!" Andrew laughed giving her a soft pat on the head "I just know you girls too well by now that's all"

"Oh my god Andrew you know this girl?" The creep next to her said

Turning with an annoyed glance Serena saw the dark and handsome teen smirking again as she said "Yeah actually we've been friends since I was in Kindergarten, right Andrew?"

Andrew came round the counter and gave Serena a big hug "Right Sere! But how do you know Darien?"

"That 'Thing' has a name!" Serena whined as she looked back as Darien

Darien just nodded "Just like you do but I still think Meatball Head is more fitting for you!"

"You're such a jerk!" Serena screamed as she walked up to him with her hands on her hips "My name is Serena! Say it with me! Se-re-na!"

"Why when you won't say my name? Meat-Ball -Head!" Darien said laughing as her face turned a whole new shade of red "Anyway if I'm such a jerk, why'd I bring your ID card back? Huh?" he said holding out Serena's middle school ID card.

Gasping in shock, Serena snatched it back "What are you doing with my card you jerk! Give me that!"

Holding it up over his head he smirked "What? No 'Oh thank you Darien you're so kind' or 'how can I ever repay you?'"

Serena stopped jumping for her card and huffed angrily as she looked up at Darien with a glare as she said "The only thanks your getting is a good kicking Mr now give me back my card!"

"Ask nicely and I might just do that Meatball Head" Darien said shaking his head with a smirk

Andrew just sat back and watched as Lita and Mina came over to watch with him "So are you going to fill us in Andrew or should we just watch them for now" Mina giggled

Andrew pulled up two stools for the girls and laughed "Nah just watch them for now its way too funny"

"Why should I ask you nicely for something that you stole jerk?" Serena snapped

Darien gave a mock shocked look as he said "Now you're calling me a thief? Ok one don't blame me for your klutz attacks Meatball Head you dropped it I didn't steal it! And two you should ask me nicely because if you do you might just get it back!"

Still holding it in the air Darien leaned back on the counter as he watched her jumping to reach it as she yelled "Stop calling me Meatball Head and give me my card back!"

"I didn't hear a please in there Meatball Head" Darien said

Now Raye and Amy had joined the little audiences over with Andrew and were actually eating popcorn as they watched.

"Oh My God Serena's actually arguing with a hottie!" Raye said taking a handful of popcorn and high fived with Lita and Mina as they said "You can say that again"

"Hey Andrew how long have they been arguing for?" Amy asked watching as Andrew checked his watch

"About half an hour" He laughed along with the girls stifling their own laughter as Serena was still jumping to get her ID card back.

"Oh for Pete's sake you're arm's gotta get tired at some point!" Serena whined

Darien gave a mock yawn and said "Nope but this is getting kinda boring Meatball Head so just say please already"

Serena stopped jumping as puffed tiredly "Fine! Please Mr Jerk can I have my ID card back?"

"I would've given in if not for that whole jerk thing!" Darien said as Serena screamed in frustration using a stool to steal her card back from his hands "Well unless you stop calling me Meatball Head that's going to be your stupid nickname, seeing as you fit the name so well!" Serena fumed as she ran to grab her book bag and raced out of the arcade "Sorry guys I'm going home I'll study there!"

"Skipping out on studying is bad Meatball Head!" Darien called hearing her scream back "Screw you jerk!"

Watching her storm off through the window Darien missed Andrew sitting down next to him and jumped when Andrew said "Yo jerk man!"

Putting a hand over his heart, Darien punched Andrew lightly in the arm "Damn it Andrew you scared the crap out of me!"

"Why's that because your too busy tormenting my best customer?" Andrew chuckled

Darien blushed a little and said "N...no!"

Andrew laughed as he pointed "Ha! You're face is bright red! Are you crushing on Serena?"

His head shot round to his best friend as he said "No...No way! I've only known her for one day"

"Doesn't take long to really like someone dude, sometimes you just have to see them to get hooked, I know that's what happen with me and my babe Rita" Andrew said with a knowing smile.

Looking towards the window she'd just disappeared from, Darien's thought's drifted to this morning when he'd seen her for the first time. She was so pretty with her blonde hair in those cute meatball style buns and a sailor style school uniform of white and blue with a mid length skirt and bright red bow in the middle of the chest. She was petite and slender with pale skin that Darien just longed to touch but what won his heart most was her angelic face, especially her eyes of cerulean blue that held so much innocence within them. This girl gave off a pure and innocent presence and it made Darien want to stay near her, watch her and protect her.

Andrew laughed as he saw the blush on Darien's face deepen and the smile on his face grow wider, nudging his best friend in the side "Man you've got it bad! So that's why you were driving her nuts ha ha"

Darien sighed with a smirk "I don't know what came over me; she's cute when she's mad"

Andrew pushed him towards the door "Well what are you waiting for go after her dude!"

Darien spun around and panicked grabbing Andrew by the shoulders "Are you crazy?! I can't ask her out!"

"Why not?" Andrew asked raising an amused eyebrow

Darien sighed "Because she's like 14 years old and I'm older then she is?"

Andrew laughed "Yeah by like two years dude! Seriously that's not a huge difference"

"Yeah well there's still a difference plus after that she's not going to want me no way man!" Darien sighed a little down

Putting his arm around Darien's shoulder Andrew laughed "Dude she'll be over that by tomorrow just take a chance! Go for it!"

Darien walked home that night thinking of a girl he was sure he'd driven away. Little did he know that Serena was lying awake that night thinking of the 'jerk' boy from the arcade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Dream**

_Author's Note:_

_Heylo there! I forgot to put in my latest update for 123 be with me... Happy New Year guys and girls! ^_^ I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and that you all got loads of nice pressies and chocolate coins and big roast turkey dinners...Goodness know I'm sick of the site of turkey now lol don't get me wrong I love a good christmas dinner but there is always loads left over and no one has the stomach left to finish it! lol._

_I hope you all had a brilliant New years eve as well..and that it left you with as little hangovers as possible :-P _

_Right well this is chapter 2 for Teenage Dream up now! (Yay progress!) so all that's left is the disclaimer_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters used in this story_**

_All done! :-) chapter up soon xx_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After another two years had passed Darien was now 18 and getting ready to go off to college, where as Serena was still at the tender age of 16...and they we're still driving each other crazy but this time with a little bit of flirting involved too.

They had both grown in physical ways, Darien was taller and still as handsome and well-toned as ever and Serena was turning into a lovely young lady with slight curves developing in just the right places and had grown ever so slightly in height still leaving her as the slender and petite beauty that she was. Darien was finding it hard to keep his distance, but couldn't stand that Serena was attracting so much attention from other guys.

One day in the arcade Serena was sat in her usual booth with Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy, four girls that like Serena he'd become somewhat friendlier with. They had their usual pizza platter and fries basket combo with milkshakes of their own favourites with it. As they studied together Darien watched the girls at their table as Serena would either cheer or smile brightly whenever she got an answer right which made the girls laugh and cheer with her, making Darien happy too.

Just then a group of boys from their same high school approached the girls table with a cocky smirk on their faces.

Their aim of course was Serena, as the one at the front of the group rested his arm on top of her seat leaning over her as he said "Hey cutie, mind if we join you and your friends?"

Darien saw red as he saw Serena giggle and say "Sorry boys but my friends and I are studying for our exams, maybe another time huh?"

"Well now is as good a time as any, why not ditch the books for now and come have some fun with us" he said in a pushy way as he tilted Serena's face with his fingers gripping her chin.

Seeing Serena flinched at his touch, Darien got up from his stool at the diner bar and walked over to Serena and the girls. He watched as the other boys scattered and the pushy guy had his back to him still focussing on pressuring Serena into going out with him "Come on cutie, I'll make it fun for ya!" he chuckled

"You'll make what fun dick hole?" Darien said harshly causing the boy to flinch

Turning to look up at Darien, the boy tried to act cool and said "Who are you supposed to be?"

Darien shoved passed him and sat next to Serena in the booth putting his arm around her and drawing her close as he said "I'm her boyfriend dirt bag! What the hell were you just saying to my girl?"

The guy went suddenly pale as Serena whispered in Darien's ear "Hey what are you doing?"

Darien smirked as he turned with one eye on the boy and whispered softly in Serena's ear "Helping you, play along ok?"

Serena nodded as Darien's lips brushed gently across her cheek in a light kiss. A blush graced her lovely face as Serena watched Darien face off against the boy who was trying to hit on her "So what? Are you going to sit and stare while I hang out with my girl friend? Beat it you freak! And if you hit on my girl again I'll make you pay big time got it!"

"Yeah...yes sir...sorry...um...bye!" the boy stuttered as he chased his friends out the door leaving the girls and Darien to laugh as they tail gated it passed their window. Andrew came over and gave Darien a high five "Nice one dude! I thought he was going to drag Serena out of here for sure!"

"Yeah that was really freaky thanks for helping me out Darien" Serena said with a shudder "If that creep came near me anymore I swear I would have died! He's like that at school too!"

Darien still had his arm around Serena as he tightened his hold on her slightly and said "Well you know me Meatball Head; no one gets to torment you but me"

Serena turned to Darien with a sarcastic lift of her graceful eyebrow and said with a smirk "Is that so?" and received an enthusiastic nod of the head from Darien which only earned him a big shove off the bench he was sat on the edge of.

The girls and Andrew cracked up laughed at Serena's little stunt as she looked down on a shocked Darien and said in a sweet tone "Aww looks like I can return the favour jerk face!"

Getting off the floor Darien started tickling Serena mercilessly after sitting back down next to her. She laughed out loud for the whole arcade to hear as she begged "Dari...en...ha ha...stop...stop it you jerk"

"Sorry can't hear you Meatball Head what was that?" he said tickling her harder

Serena laughed "he ha ha ...I said stop it!"

Darien stopped tickling her only to have Serena turn and giving him a smack on the arm "I hate when you do that! You're not ticklish so I can't get you back!" she pouted cutely. Turning his eyes away to keep his gaze from her gorgeous lips, Darien chuckled as he said "Well that's too bad, guess that means I win every time Meatball Head"

Serena looked at him with a devious smirk "Oh no I'll get you with something Darien! Trust me I'm going to get you back big time for always teasing and tormenting me" she said with a giggle before turning and sipping on the straw of her milkshake, unaware Darien was watching her. "_You tease and torment me everyday Serena"_ Darien thought with a blush as he bit his lip

Just then he was brought out of his thoughts by her cheering "Yay! Amy I did it again! I got another one!"

Amy took Serena's practise paper and checked the answers and smiled as she finished "Wow that 79% that's excellent Bunny you're really improving!"

Serena squealed excitedly "I can't believe this I'm actually doing well at something!" she said happily as she hugged her test paper to her chest "There's still hope for me yet!"

Andrew laughed "Aww there's always hope for you Serena"

Her eyes lit up as she asked "Really?"

"Yep, you can do anything if you set your heart on it and work hard for it" Andrew said "Just like Darien here, right buddy"

"Shhh! Andrew you doofus you weren't supposed to say anything!" Darien said giving his friend a light kick in the shin

Smacking a hand to his mouth, Andrew gasped "Oops sorry dude!"

"Huh? What was that about Darien?" asked Raye

Darien looked at her and said "Oh nothing Raye just some school thing that's all"

Raye looked at him suspiciously, she was very good at reading people and it seemed that Darien really liked Serena but something was holding him back that and it looked like he needed to tell them something but didn't know how. Shrugging it off Raye let it slide and decided to have Darien make his decisions by himself.

Everyone's ears perked up when they heard an excited squeal coming from Serena "Oh My Gosh! Andrew you got the new DDR Game in!" Serena's eyes shined with excitement as she looked passed Andrew to a new dance game in the arcade. Andrew laughed at Serena's reaction as he said "I had a feeling you'd spot that one eventually, want to have a game?"

"Heck yeah I do! Raye you coming?" Serena asked excitedly jumping over Darien to get out of the booth they were sitting in.

Raye shook her head "Sorry still working on my studying Meatball Head!" Raye said using the nickname Darien had created after adopting it for her own use a while ago and he would often laugh when she did.

Serena just shook it off "Oh fine how about you Amy? You're a good 11 chapters ahead right?"

Amy shook her head "Sorry Serena I need to work on my Trigonometry"

Mina jumped up "I'm having a go! Come on Sere!" they both squealed as they raced over to the machine and Andrew put a quarter in the machine.

They started their game and the song 'Do you believe in Magic' blasted out of the arcade as Serena and Mina went at it almost in sync with each other. Serena was at a slight lead but neither of them could care who was winning.

Darien stood by the machine watching as Serena performed every move to perfection her face aglow with joy as she played along with the game loving every minute of it!

They played about three games, each one as full of happy energy as the last as Serena and Mina laughed and whooped with merriment. Darien couldn't help but stare at Serena, her smile was something of a spell to him.

* * *

The next day at school was Valentine's Day and Serena had stayed up late all last night making the perfect little batch of chocolate intent on giving some to Darien. She hated to admit it but she had grown to really like him over the last two years. Sure Darien could be a jerk and tease and annoy her sometimes but he could also be really smart and funny as well as protecting her from pervy guys in her grade well actually from any guy that came near her.

Serena had had a crush on Darien really since the day they met two years ago and would have admitted it then if he hadn't have teased her so much.

Walking at a casual pace Serena passed Darien's locker on the way to class. Looking around to make sure no one was watching Serena went to slip her small bag of chocolates into his locker but heard a soft cough behind her.

Turning Serena saw a red headed girl with hazel eyes standing in front of her, who was slightly taller and wore her uniform with the shirt loosened showing off a generous amount of cleavage. The girl sneered as she asked "Leaving some valentines chocolate for Darien?"

Serena blushed nodding her head as she put the chocolate back in her book bag "But I don't know whether he'd accept them from me so I don't think I should"

"Oh I wouldn't if I were you honey" she said in mock sympathy "He turned down the last 20 chocolate bearers in class this morning, said something about having someone he liked already"

Serena looked at her with shock "Real...really...he said that?"

The red head nodded and Serena asked "So what's your name?"

"Beryl Chambers and I'm kind of shocked you don't know me already I'm pretty well known in this school" Beryl smirked

Serena gave a small, intimidated smile "I'm not very up to date with 'what's in the know' around here, I'm kind of average here"

"Oh well then it's best you get out of here, Darien turned down nearly all the average girls from what I saw" she said in mock sympathy again "So sorry you wasted your time but it looks like you might as well keep your candy for some other boy"

Nodding Serena kept her head down and stuttered "Oh...ok...thanks for the heads up Beryl"

Turning to watch the saddened girl walk off down the hall, Beryl smirked and waved her off "No problem honey!"

* * *

Darien waited all day and there was still no sign that a certain blonde beauty had left any valentines candy for him. Not that he was bothered about the chocolate but it did leave him wondering whether or not she liked him back.

Walking to his locker for the final time that day he saw Beryl Chambers standing there. With a groan he raked a hand through his deep black hair "_Oh God! What does she want?"_ he thought

Beryl sauntered up to him seductively and said in a sickly sweet tone "Hey Darien, wanna hang out at my place tonight?"

"No thanks Beryl I have plans tonight" Darien said walking straight passed her to the locker, opening it to find only one box of candy in it. His heart rose as he lifted the box out of the locker to see who had left them only to have Beryl wave back at him "Hi there valentine of mine" again in a sickeningly sweet tone

Darien gagged as he threw the candy in the bin "Sorry if I don't seem to grateful"

"Oh come on Darien! Let's try again I know you want me!" Beryl begged wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him closer

Taking her hands harshly in his own, Darien shoved her away from him "No Beryl for the last time, I'm not interested in you anymore! Get the hell off me!"

With that Darien slammed his locker shut and ran as fast as he could towards the arcade. When he got there Serena was sat at her usual corner booth looking a little sad as she drank a...soda?

Darien seemed confused "_ok where are the other girls? And Serena always drinks milkshakes since when does she drink soda?"_

Walking over to her booth Darien sat next to her and saw her eyes lift to find his only to look away again as he said "Hey there Meatball Head, you ok? Where are your friends?"

With a soft sigh she said "Oh they all scored a date for tonight, so they went to the mall for some 'last minute preparations'"

"Oh I get it, Valentines date huh?" Darien asked receiving just a nod of the head as a response

"How come you don't have one?" Darien asked "I'm pretty sure you had guys lining up asking for chocolate today huh?"

Serena shook her head "Only a couple but I wanted to give my chocolate to this really special guy but...um" she looked him over before casting her eyes down at the table again "Turns out he's taken" she said in a soft sad tone

Darien hated to see her so down like this, taking her hand in his own he gave it a light squeeze as he said "Aw I'm sorry Serena"

Serena's head snapped round to look at him in shock "Am I coming down with something or did you just say the right name?"

Darien smirked as he made a face that looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth and said "Ah yeah that didn't taste right at all! Ugh!"

Serena giggled lightly at his actions only to look sad again and look away from him. Darien was confused by this and was about to ask what was wrong when she said "Don't you have a date tonight Darien?"

Darien blinked in confusion "Who me?"

Rolling her eyes Serena gave him a playful thump on the arm "No the other doofus sat at my table with me! Yes you genius! Jeez I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

"Ow, ok I get it" Darien laughed and faced her with all honesty as he said "No I have no date tonight"

Serena's eyes widened in surprise "Really? But this afternoon that girl said that you had a girl you like"

"What girl? What happened this afternoon?" Darien asked a little out of the loop

Serena blushed as she realised what she'd just blurted out "Um...I...was kinda... I passed by your locker this afternoon before school broke out and heard some girl by your locker being told that you turned down all the other girls giving chocolates to you because you had a girl you like already"

Darien saw the blush then turned to see a little gift bag on the table and asked "Are those the valentines chocolates you were going to give"

Serena nodded now looking down at her lap, missing the smile on Darien's face as he picked the bag up off of the table. Serena turned to see him opening it and panicked "Wait what are you doing? You don't want that!"

"Sure I do can't let good chocolate go to waste Meatball Head" he said, unwrapping the small, unlabelled box and saw the most perfect little chocolate bunnies lying inside. Taking one out he put it in his mouth and let the warm, thick, sweet candy melt on his tongue. The centre was filled with strawberry crème and tasted as warm and light as Serena was as a person. Darien imagined Serena's kiss tasting something like this exquisite chocolate ecstasy, closing his eyes to savour the taste.

Serena waved her hand in front of Darien's face trying to get him to wake up "Hello, Darien? Seriously please don't say I poisoned you they're not great I know that but..."

"No" Darien interrupted "They're not great" he paused and saw her downcast look, eyes filling with tears. Darien wiped them gently from her face with his thumb touching the palm of his hand to her cheek and said softly "they're perfect, but I know something that will taste even sweeter"

Serena blushed deeply as Darien drew closer to her, taking her face in both his warm hand as she stuttered "what...what would that be?"

Tilting her head slightly to face him properly, Darien lowered his lips to Serena's brushing ever so slightly against hers as he whispered huskily against her soft lips "You" and swiftly close the gap between his lips and Serena's. Serena froze in shock as Darien kissed her so softly then slowly her eyes drifted shut taking in the feel of Darien's lips pressed so softly against her, the taste of chocolate still fresh on his lips and also the feeling of his body pressed tightly, possessively against her as he held her to him. Feeling Serena's soft slender hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck, Darien wrapped his arm tightly around her running the fingers of his other hand through her long golden hair as he loved every part of her mouth, kissing her sweet soft lips until their lungs screamed for air.

Pulling back only enough to break their kiss Darien kept Serena in his arms as they both panted heavily taking in as much air as they needed. His forehead pressed to her, Darien pressed lighter kisses to Serena's lips each one returned with sweet tenderness. Between kisses Darien smiled and said "Yep you definitely taste better to me"

Serena giggled as he kissed her again, pulling back to hear him whisper to her "I have a confession to make Serena"

Smiling she whispered back "What's that?"

"You're not going to like me for it" Darien said with a heavy sigh as he looked Serena in the eyes

Serena didn't like where this was going "Ok...what is it?"

Darien held her close to him, burying his face in her hair taking in her sweet smell of strawberries and said "I can't be with you properly just yet"

"What? Why not?" Serena asked pulling back to look at him with sad eyes

Darien sighed as this was hurting him too "Because Serena, I have to go away for a while"

* * *

Ok guys and girls ^_^ til next chapter xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Teenage Dream**

_Author's note:_

_Hey guys Maisie here again ^_^ slowly sorting the internet issue out at home so steadily improving on the "Postage" front. In regards to this story, remember how I said it was only three chapters long?...Well turns out I had actually written more than I thought I had with this one...like a whole two extra chapters more lol. Anyway here is the next chapter for you. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters**_

_Will post again soon :-D enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Darien tossed and turned as the memory of that day haunted his dreams.

_Flashback_

_Tears ran down her beautiful face as Serena cried "You're leaving? For how long?"_

"_Two years" Darien said taking her hands in his as he explained "I'm moving to America to study medicine. I start college in September but they need me to move over there in the next few months to settle in and get to know the place"_

_Serena whimpered softly as she said "But Darien what does this mean? I mean you just kissed me so you must like me right?"_

_Darien drew her close to him holding her tight within his arms "Yes I really do Serena more than anything but I don't want our relationship to start this way"_

"_What do you mean?" Serena asked confused as Darien pulled back taking her face in his hands to wipe the tears from her eyes as he said "Wait for me Serena! Once my two years are up I'm coming back here and I'm coming back for you" with that Darien gave Serena one final kiss and left the arcade as Serena sat and watched him leave, touching her fingers to her swollen, red lips_

_End of Flashback_

Darien woke with a start, sitting upright in bed as he calmed himself down. Standing up out of bed Darien moved from his bed to the balcony of his campus room. Opening the door Darien leaned on the railings and took a deep breath of cold air as he thought about the dreams he had been having lately. Now a man of 20, Darien had often lay dreaming of the day when he would at last return home to be with Serena. He had dreamt of her nearly every night since he had left but two years ago. He had dreams of kissing Serena, holding her close to him but most of all he thought about the many ways in which Serena could have changed in two years. Finally the day that Darien had so long awaited arrived at dawn.

* * *

After finishing his unpacking and settling into his new penthouse apartment in the city, Darien stepped out onto his new balcony taking a deep breath of fresh air as he cheered aloud "It's good to be home!"

Not sure of what to do first, Darien grabbed his coat and stepped out into the world taking a walk around his old home city, checking out all of his old hang out spots and stores. Finally he stopped outside the last place he had thought about constantly for the last two years, the good old arcade.

Stepping inside he looked behind the counter to see his best friend standing behind the counter still wiping down the same spotless side as if he had been left in that exact spot the whole time he'd been gone. Leaning on the diner bar counter, Darien cleared his throat and said in a sarcastic manner "What does a guy have to do to get a coffee around here?"

Raising his head, Andrew smiled "I'd know that sarcastic tone anywhere!" Spinning round he jumped over the counter and gave Darien a big, brotherly hug "Oh my God Darien no way!" he said happily, pulling back to get a good look at Darien in his smart black suit and red tie "Dude seriously lovin the suit can you hook me up with one of those?"

Darien smirked "It might cost you a pretty penny but I could try and work a little magic"

Patting him on the back, Andrew laughed "Still a cocky ass as usual! So how are you? What was America like man?"

Darien sat at the counter on his usual stool telling Andrew about his time in college and how much he had learned there. He also showed Andrew pictures of places he'd seen and people he'd met and Andrew told him all about how he'd come to own the arcade diner. Finally he confessed about his mind constantly being stuck on a certain blonde and the way he had left her behind.

"It still kills me how I did that Drew" Darien sighed heavily "Tip for when you leave the country don't steal a girl's first kiss first it leaves its mark on you"

Andrew smiled "Thanks for the tip but Serena is doing amazingly well for herself" he said getting back behind the counter and gave Darien his coffee before leaning in on one elbow and saying "And to top it all she's turned into an absolute Hottie!"

Darien nearly choked on his coffee as he stuttered "She's changed a bit then?"

Andrew was just about to answer as a ripple of girls laughter came through the door and Andrew smiled saying "See for yourself buddy"

Turning on his stool Darien could not believe his eyes. Serena was even more beautiful now then she was when he left her. Her hair was now a beautiful silver blonde colour and had grown to just above floor length. Her skin was the same perfect alabaster white with her cerulean blue eyes shining with the same innocence and purity as before. She had grown in height but only slightly and her body was to die for. Serena had the perfect feminine figure of an hour glass with slender arms and legs as well as hands and feet as dainty and graceful as before. Her face had matured showing her outstanding beauty and the same sweet pair of pink, heart shaped lips he had kissed two long years ago.

Her hair was still in its 'meatball' style and as it was early summer outside she was wearing a pair of well fitting denim shorts and a pink tank top with the glittered bunny on the front that showed just the right amount of cleavage but not too much and her shoulders were covered in a white denim waist coat and with baby pink ballet flats on her feet.

She walked straight to her usual table with Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina all looking very grown up and stunning themselves but Darien couldn't take his eyes off of Serena for a moment. "So have you seen her with any guys?" he asked Andrew turning to face his friend.

Andrew shook his head "Nope in fact she's successfully turned down about 30 dates in counting"

Darien choked on his coffee as he spluttered "30? 30 guys have asked her out?"

Andrew nodded "And then some! Why are you surprised? Look at her again and tell me you wouldn't try at that age" Andrew said as Darien turned to see her stand from her seat. Seeing the glorious view of her milk white legs Darien felt a delicious shiver go up his spine as he turned to Andrew and said "Oh God your right! Just looking at her makes me want to grab her"

Andrew laughed as his friend blushed deeply over the girl he so clearly loved. Serena came over to the counter and gave her usual bright, angelic smile as she said "Andrew! Long time no see!"

Andrew leaned over the counter and gave Serena a big hug "Serena! Aww damn it you're getting way too pretty for my liking!" he said with a pout

Serena laughed "Oh Andrew please what are you talking about?" she said brushing his compliment off

"Seriously Serena you're too busy beating off all those boys with a stick! That's why you don't come in to see me as often right?" he said with a mock sob

Serena giggled as she patted a gentle hand to Andrew's face and said "Aww I'm sorry Andy I've just been busy with some stuff...and no before you ask it has nothing to do with beating boys off with a stick" she laughed as Andrew went to speak and asked with a cute tilt of the head "Why would I beat them off with a stick? That seems a little harsh doesn't it?"

Andrew burst out laughing as Darien who was sat with his back turned to her stifled his own laughter at such a cute response. Andrew wiped a tear from his eye "Oh Serena you're just too cute, it's an expression honey you don't actually have to beat them with a stick just tell them nicely but very firmly to get lost"

Serena blinked to clear her confusion and then started laughing herself at what she'd just said "Oh did I have another 'blonde' moment again"

Cuddling Serena to him in a brotherly fashion, Andrew laughed "Aww its ok Sere, you're allowed at least one or two ditz moments"

Serena looked at him and asked in a mock American voice "Is that for...like...every day or somethin?"

Again Andrew and Darien couldn't contain themselves from laughing as Andrew patted her on the head and said "No Bunny that's every week you're passed your limit"

"Oh like that so totally sucks!" she mocked again, not noticing that she was actually getting it spot on. Darien was in stitches as he held his hands to his sides. Andrew laughed some more "Serena cut it out! I'm dying here"

Serena laughed with him as she leaned forward on the counter and said "Aww that's no good then who will get me those delicious treats you make so well"

"Well will that be the usual study platter combo for you and your lovely friends" Andrew asked

"Yeah but I feel like being ambitious with my drink today, can I have a cherry cola float instead of a milkshake?" Serena asked with a pouted

Andrew smiled and said "One Pizza platter with fries basket, four milkshakes and a cherry cola float coming up!"

"And that's why we love you Andrew" she called and got a quieter response of "I know"

Darien turned in his seat to smile and said "Look like you haven't change much at all my Meatball Head"

Freezing at the nickname, Serena turned to the deep masculine voice that had just spoken her pet name. She gasped as her eyes found the same cobalt blue ones she had stared into two years ago looking back at her. Darien hadn't changed a bit, his hair was still a flawless shade of midnight black, his body still toned and muscles all in the right places, he'd grown a little taller but still saw into her heart with those deep cobalt blue eyes. He looked just gorgeous in his posh black suit and red tie with black shoes on his feet.

"Darien?" she asked in a surprised toned

Darien winked at her and said "Long time no see Serena"

Serena was tremendously happy but saw this as an opportunity to get him back for teasing her so much as a young teen. She noticed that Darien was taking in every inch of her with his eyes and glanced down at herself. A mischievous smirk appeared on her perfect lips as Serena looked back up at Darien and said in a casual tone "Right back at ya America boy, glad to be home?"

His response came as a nod of the head as his eyes still took in every inch of her amazing appearance and said "You have no idea"

The smirk that adorned Serena's face slowly grew into a mischievous smile. She shook off the smile as much as she could as she cleared her throat and said "uh hmm do I have a stain on my shirt or something Dar?" straightening up Serena turned her body to face Darien looking down at her clothes as if to find a stain.

Darien blushed madly in surprise after getting caught staring and stuttered "Err...no...no there's...nothing wrong...its just...well you've just"

"I've what?" Serena asked in innocence as she leaned on the counter that much closer to Darien.

Taking in the sweet smell of her strawberry scented hair, Darien couldn't help but stutter back "Well you know you've...definitely um...changed a bit in two years"

"Only in hair length and colour which is natural by the way I don't do that extensions and peroxide crap he he" Serena said honestly "but I don't think there's much else different about me I mean I'm still pretty much a big kid but that'll never change really"

Darien smiled at this comment. The middle schoolgirl he had fallen in love with had now grown into a beautiful young woman that he couldn't help falling for all over again. Serena caught him gazing at her in admiration again as he leaned closer to her on the counter caressing her hand with his own.

Taking her hand back she patted the back of Darien's hand and leaned forward giggling a little as she whispered to him "You know I told you that someday I'd get you back for teasing me so mercilessly Darien?"

He quivered with pleasure at the feel of her warm breath against his ear as he whispered back "All too well Serena"

Looking at him with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes Serena smiled at him "Well I think I might have just gotten an idea as to how I can get you back for that" she whispered her lips hovering just over the skin of his cheek but not touching it as if to torment him with her touch "And for stealing my first kiss"

Darien smiled as he looked her in the eyes trying to stroke her face only for her to teasingly avoid his fingers as he asked "What ingenious idea is that Serena?"

Giving him a deliciously, mischievous grin Serena laughed lightly as she said "Funny how you use my actual name now, isn't it?"

"It's the only name I've had stuck in my head for two years" Darien spoke honestly, dying to kiss her, any of her as he said "What is this idea of yours pretty Bunny?"

Holding his hands in hers, Serena closed in on his lips, barely brushing over the skin of his lips with her soft ones as she whispered "Go with Andrew tonight, you'll see"

With that Serena pulled back completely and went to sit back with her friends as Darien stared after her, hungry for her to be back in his arms for good.

* * *

Chapter 4 up soon ^_^ xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Teenage Dream**

_Author's note:_

_Yay! Chapter four is up! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters_**

_Enjoy ^_^ xx_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the time in the arcade, Serena took every opportunity she had to tease Darien. Every time she caught his eye, Serena would give a flirty wink or when she walked passed him to the game machines, she would run a finger softly across Darien's back and when she came to order another drink she leaned on the side just close enough but not enough for Darien to touch her.

Finally the girls went up to pay; Serena leaned on the counter closest to Darien and just casually blew on his ear. Blushing a deep crimson red, Darien said "Serena you're killing me here"

"Oh I don't want to kill you Darien, it's not in my nature" Serena giggled as Darien turned to grab her and she evaded him.

"Come on Serena! We're even by now right?" Darien pleaded reaching for her

Serena giggled "I'm surprised you didn't expect this from me jerk face, I'm not even close to being done yet! This is just a preview for you" she whispered with a wink before leaving with Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy giggling at the door. Serena called back as she got to the door "Just make sure to go with Andrew tonight ok?"

Darien nodded and watched her walk out of the arcade with an amused smile and went back to conversing with Andrew as every guy in the arcade scowled at him with jealousy.

* * *

That night as the girls we're getting ready to go to their usual club for the night they talked about what happened at the arcade earlier that day

"Ha ha oh my god Serena, it was hilarious Darien was practically drooling the whole time" Mina laughed

Lita added "Yeah not to mention about 20 other guys that were in the room"

"he he oh come on you guys they were looking at all of you too" Serena said cuddling her friends "But it was pretty fun, oh this is going to be such sweet pay back"

Raye winked "Well they didn't give us girls, feminine wiles for nothing ya know"

"Yeah us girls have got to make things interesting somehow" Amy giggled and the whole room just froze as they all turned to look at her. Amy shrugged "What I've got my ways with men too, how do you think I got Greg"

Lita giggled "It's always the quiet ones" the girls all laughed and nodded "mm hmm"

The girls all laughed and gossiped as they got ready for that one night of the week where they could let their hair down and have some fun. All dressed and ready to go they all had a sneaky drink of some wine that Mina had brought in and climbed into a cab on their way to their favourite dance club. They all looked stunning as always, Serena was dressed in a beautiful, deep blue, lace slash neck three quarter length dress. Lacquer heel court shoes adorned her feet and a loved star drop chain hung around her slender neck. Her hair was still in her "meatball" buns and the long tresses of silver blonde that trailed from them were curled leaving a long shining river of silver down her back, make up was very light with eyeliner and mascara framing her cerulean blues and some red lip gloss. In her hand was a deep blue clutch bag in hand.

Raye was in the same dress as Serena but it was fiery red instead of deep blue, with red heels, a rose pinned her hair back in a bun giving her a very Spanish look about her, her eyes were made up with red gold glitter eye shimmer, black eyeliner and red lip stick and red clutch bag.

Lita was in an all black one shoulder three quarter length dress, with green ivy leaf beads embroidered on the left shoulder with black heels on. Her chestnut brown hair was tied up in pony tail of curls. She carried and Ivy leaf bag with her. Lita's makeup consisted of green glitter, black eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

Amy was wearing a one shoulder dress like Lita's in ocean blue; the left shoulder was ruffled with water drop beading on the right hand curve of her waist. She was in blue open toe heels and held rhinestone crystal bag. Her makeup consisted of blue glitter eye shadow, black eye liner and clear lip gloss.

Finally Mina was a vision in sunset orange, her dress was a short halter neck dress, with an embellished, cut out design, her waist was covered in lovely gems running up both sides of her waist and the back of the two straps at the back of the dress. She wore the same colour shoes, rhinestone bracelets and the same red bow in her long golden hair. She carries a little orange clutch bag.

Finally they get to where they spend most Friday nights at the end of the school week, The Midnight Lounge. As soon as the girls walked into the club all male eyes were on them in seconds. Hungry eyes we're taking in their lovely appearance as Serena and Mina started looking around for their friends.

"Did Chad say he was working tonight?" Serena ask Raye as they approached the bar to order their drinks

Raye nodded "Yep in fact there he is in the DJ booth" she said pointing to the tall booth just above the dance floor. In the booth was a tall, rugged looking young man, with brown shoulder length hair, toned chest and arms under a black and red dress shirt. He looked up to spot her and winked at Raye as she blew him a kiss as said "Seriously hot DJ"

Serena gagged and laughed as Raye hit her in the arm "Shut up that's my boyfriend you're gagging at"

"I thought I saw some lovely ladies at my bar" came a kind and masculine voice

Lita giggled "Speaking of boyfriends, here's mine"

They turned to find a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes, a little taller then Lita and wore a crisp white shirt with the two top buttons undone showing a nicely toned chest and black trousers.

Lita leaned over the bar and placed a heated kiss on his lips as she greeted him "Hey Ken, how's it going tonight?"

"As good as any Friday night gorgeous, the usual drinks for you ladies then?" Ken asked

Lita and the girls nodded as they chanted "We love you Kenny boy"

"Yeah I know" he called back as he went off to make their drinks, when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Mina from behind, scaring her half to death "Ah! What the hell?" she turned to see a handsome young blond with brown eyes behind her. She swatted his arm and said "Malcolm you scared the crap out of me"

Malcolm held Mina close to his tall frame and tilted her head up "Sorry baby I like to surprise you"

Just then Chad came over and gave Raye a big kiss "You girls going to be on the podiums again tonight?"

The girls looked towards the dance floor and just in front of the DJ booth were five podiums levelled about three steps off the floor. Serena looked at Chad as if he'd just asked a really stupid question "But of course we are, that and tonight I've got more of a reason"

Chad looked at Raye in confusion and Raye laughed "Long story short, Darien's back in town"

Malcolm chuckled "Aw so it's the old pay back plan unfolding tonight huh?" he asked as he cuddled Mina from behind.

"Hell yeah, you should have seen it this afternoon, Serena was driving him crazy for her" Mina laughed

Amy nodded "He was still drooling when we left" as she greeted her boyfriend Greg

Everyone laughed at this as Ken came back with five glasses of tequila sunrise cocktails and five tequila slammers.

* * *

As the girls we're settling down on their usual booth table in the corner at the front of the dance floor, Darien was just following Andrew into the club and every woman's head turned to have a good look at him. Andrew looked around then back at Darien and said "I'd forgotten what this was like"

"What?" Darien asked in confusion

"What it's like to have every woman stop and turn to look in my direction only to find they're making goo goo eyes at my best friend" Andrew said slapping Darien on the back as they laughed

Darien chuckled "Sorry Drew but we all know I'm here for one girl tonight, do you see them anywhere?"

"No just a lot of woman getting a piece of Darien eye candy, dude you could dress down just once and make me feel good you know" Andrew said in mock annoyance

Darien smirked "Dressing down just makes it worse, plus this is as dressed down as I get"

Darien wasn't being modest either, he looked amazing. He wore a navy blue silk shirt with the top two buttons undone showing the top part of his chest, black jeans that clung just enough to his strong, muscular legs and smart black shoes. Sweeping a hand through his midnight black hair, Darien made his way through the club only for Andrew to put a hand on his shoulder. Turning to find his friend, Darien looked to where Andrew was looking and felt his mouth drop open.

There at a corner booth in front of the dance floor, sat Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye and Serena with who had to be each of the girls' boyfriends...not that Darien would notice because his eyes were stuck on the vision in deep blue lace. Andrew just laughed at his friend continued to gawk at the blonde who had now spotted them and was waving at them to come over.

"Darien now would be a good time to move" Andrew said tapping his friend on the shoulder

Darien awoke from his little trance "huh?" Andrew laughed pointing to Serena "She's calling us over"

Looking again, Darien saw Serena wave at him and then gestured for them to come over to her. Not needing to be told twice Darien moved through the steadily building crowd to the one person he desperately wanted to be with.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_5th and final chapter up soon ladies and gents ^_^ see ya soon xx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Teenage Dream**

_Author's notes:_

_Hey guys and girls ^_^ Final chapter for this one up now. Going to make sure to get some more stories posted soon_

**_Disclaimer_****_: _****_I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters_**

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Serena and the girls had been talking for a while when she turned to see Andrew in the crowd. She froze briefly as she saw Darien in all his black splendour standing next to him and waved to Andrew to get his attention.

Darien seemed to stare at her for a few minutes which made Serena laugh as she moved from her seat to meet them half way between the table and where Darien was. Just as Serena went to take Darien's hand she slowly brushed by him and took Andrew's hand and winked as she said "I was starting to think you boys weren't coming, this way"

Finally arriving at the table and just as Serena was about to take a seat next to Darien, the DJ announced the next track. Serena and the girls jumped up in excitement "Oh this is our song, sorry guys got to go" Serena squealed as Darien had near enough taken hold of her arm when she pulled away again.

As they watched the girls mounting the podiums, Darien let out a deep groan "I cannot take anymore of this!"

Andrew laughed "What's the matter buddy? Can't take a little teasing from a girl?"

"Not when I've been starved of her for two years no! Seriously dude are you in on this?" Darien asked looking at Andrew suspiciously

"What? No! Darien she needs no help with this ok? She's running you round in circles all by herself" Andrew laughed "Not that it takes much"

Darien scowled at Andrew but had his attention drawn to the dance floor again when he heard the cheers of the men folk in the room. "On the Floor" by JLO started playing and the whole place went crazy as Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye all started doing their own dance routine on the podiums. It was a mix of club and Spanish dancing. They had the whole club in the palm of their hands, when Serena clapped the whole club clapped with her and the girls. Darien couldn't look away, every sensual sway of the hips, every spin and flashy movement made him want to grab Serena off the podium. Looking around the room he saw countless men with the same expression, some of which were a little too close to Serena's podium. Just then Serena jump down and started dancing in the crowd where a small crowd of men were closing in on her. Darien felt his blood boil "Get the hell away from my girl you jerks" he thought as he clenched his hands together.

Serena caught a glimpse of his jealous expression and smiled mischievously as she danced her way over to where Andrew and Darien were sitting. Taking a quick drink of her cocktail, Serena asked "You boys not going to dance? Malcolm and Greg are already on the dance floor"

Andrew shook his head "Can't yet I'm still waiting for Rita to show up" he said with a mock pout

Serena gave her own sympathetic response "Aww shame! he he what about you Darien? Want to dance?"

"Sorry Meatball Head but you're not going to get me dancing" Darien smirked

Serena smirked herself "Really? That's disappointing"

Darien smiled "and why's that?"

Serena leaned in slightly as whispered softly "because I can usually get any man to dance with me"

Showing she was serious, moved so she was standing in front of Andrew and started dancing in front of him, tempting him to join her, with Darien watching all the while. Andrew gave in after about ten seconds and started dancing with Serena despite how bad he was at it. It didn't matter though, because in some way when Serena danced with a man she made it look good.

Seeing Darien's fists ball up and his expression darken, Serena moved back to Darien and danced slowly in front of him. She leaned in close enough for Darien to take in her warmth and the intoxicating scent of strawberries was all too familiar as she stopped to sing the chorus of the song in his ear.

_Dance the night away_

_Live your Life and stay young _

_On the floor_

Darien could feel his heart racing as Serena continued to tempt him with her voice. Sliding her soft and slender hands up his neck, Serena took Darien's face in both hands so he was looking in her eyes when she sang the next part.

_Dance the night away_

_Grab somebody, drink a little more_

Savouring the feel of her hands on his face, Darien turned his head to place his lips on her soft palms, only to feel her hands leave him seconds later when someone pulled Serena off of him. When he looked Darien saw that Greg had pulled Serena away and was now dancing with her as she sang along as loud as she could

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

Watching Serena spinning and twirling with such an innocent and happy smile on her face, Darien couldn't help but get up from his seat at the booth table and grab Serena by the waist keeping her flat against him. Hearing her gasp in surprise, Darien smirked as he spun her around to face him. Serena smiled at his reaction, grabbing the front of his shirt and guided him to the centre of the dance floor. The crowd parted making a circular space as Darien took lead. They danced a mix of salsa and tango as crowds of people watched them continue to taunt and tease each other with their dance moves. When Serena would tease him by inching closer and pulling back, Darien would purposely catch her before she could move to far away and pull her right up against him. The crowd was so enticed by the two of them dancing that all other movement in the club had stopped to watch them.

Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy and Andrew along with their respective boyfriends and now Rita were watching them from their table in both amazement and amusement.

"Wow now that is what I call dancing!" Raye said with a smirk as Lita nodded "They're getting me hot just watching them"

Andrew laughed "Actually this is about normal"

"How do you mean Andrew?" Greg asked as he cuddled with Amy

Andrew put an arm around his Rita and said "Well if you take out the dancing and put us back in the arcade, you'd get the same thing that used to happen with them everyday"

Looking from the two dancing and then back at each other the whole group burst into laughter. Wiping tears of laughter from their eyes, Chad was the first to speak up "Ok then how about a bet?"

"A bet? On what?" Malcolm and Mina asked in unison

Raye nodded in agreement with Chad "On how long it takes one of them to crack"

Lita's and Mina's hands shot up "$10 on Serena!"

"Sorry girls but my money is on Darien cracking first" Andrew smirked as Rita nodded

Chad's eyebrow rose in a questioning look "Really how come?"

"Because of the way he's been acting all night, that and he's been holding back his feelings for way too long" Andrew and Rita laughed as she added "I've heard everything about this from Andrew, sounds to me like Darien's close to breaking point"

"$20 bucks on Darien" The guys all said together with the girls betting on Serena

* * *

After a stunning finish to their little dance performance, Serena and Darien clung to each other and yet again, Serena withdrew from him just as Darien's lips barely touched her.

Winking mischievously, Serena giggled as she spun around and headed for the back door of the club signalling to her friends that she needed some air. Not being able to hold back any more Darien followed after her, missing the guys cheering as he passed the table.

As she leaned against the cold hard stone of the wall behind her, Serena smiled as she closed her eyes welcoming the cool air on her skin. Just then, she felt a strong hard body pinning her to the wall. Opening her eyes slightly, she found a pair of familiar cobalt blue eyes looking back at her with a hungry, longing expression, but Serena also found slight impatience within them too.

Serena giggled slightly and just said "Why Darien you really didn't have to accompany me outside I just needed some air"

Darien looked at Serena with a slight pained expression as he asked "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Giggling lightly, Serena asked in a mock innocent tone "Darien I'm sure I don't know what you mean"

"Oh yeah you do" Darien said stroking a hand down Serena's delicate face "Only what you think is teasing, is turning into sheer torture for me"

Serena looked at him with a soft, content expression as she said with a light giggle "I'd never set out to torture you Darien, although you have been gone a long time, I just couldn't resist having a little fun with you"

Darien chuckled "Oh it was fun for me too but after two long years the only thing you're teasing has done for me, is make me want you more"

A soft gasp escaped Serena's lips as Darien's gentle, masculine hand lifted her face and his soft lips claimed hers in a hungry kiss filled with passion and longing. Serena trembled with pleasure as Darien's body pressed close to hers. He tasted each sweet inch of her lips, nibbling and sucking gently on her lower lip causing a whimper of pleasure to pass her lips before Darien's tongue slipped passed her lips tasting the sweet depths of her mouth. Pulling back for air, Serena was met with Darien's cobalt blue eyes filled with love and longing for her as their lips still touched slightly.

Pulling Serena away from the wall and into his arms, Darien held her close to him, running his fingers through her silver blonde curls as he stole yet another kiss from Serena's lips and said "you're still as sweet as the first time I kissed you"

"Not planning to kiss and run again are you?" Serena asked with a tentative smile as she wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and started rubbing tantalizing little circles into the skin on his neck.

Darien shook his head slightly and started trailing small kisses down Serena's neck as he said "I have been dreaming of you since I was 16 years old Serena, dreaming of the day when I could hold you and finally call you mine, there have been so many things that got in the way before but not this time" Looking Serena dead in the eyes Darien stroked a loving hand down her face "I'm in love with you Serena, I promised that I would come back here for you and now that I have I'm not letting you go"

Serena smiled and said "Guess that means you're all mine then huh jerk face?"

"I'm always yours Meatball Head" Darien smiled back as he played with Serena's hair still holding her close to him "Although I feel a little disappointed"

Serena tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner "About what?"

"Well thanks to all of your torturous teasing, I haven't really had a proper welcome home from you yet" Darien smirked mischievously

Serena raised her slender eyebrow and asked in a laughing manner "And what exactly would you class as a proper welcome home Darien?"

The smirk on Darien's face soon turned into an impish grin and threw Serena over his shoulder lifting her off the ground as he chuckled "Getting you all to myself"

A stunned Serena squealed slightly at Darien's swift actions as she laughed "Darien you jerk face what are you doing put me down I'm in a dress you know!"

"I'm just kidnapping you Meatball Head, I've got to punish you for all that torment you dealt me today" Darien said with a smirk as he walked off towards his car

"Wait a minute! My purse is inside and what about the others? They'll wonder where we've gone!" Serena cried with a slight laughter in her voice.

Texting on his phone as he went Darien continued towards his car as he said "Just pipe down my little bunny, I've got it covered but one way or another I'm having you to myself"

"Darien" Serena said in a soft and more serious tone "Just so you know, you've always been my teenage dream guy too"

Putting Serena back down, Darien stole one last kiss before they walked happily towards Darien's car, setting off towards his new home hand in hand.

* * *

Back at the club the guys were all starting to wonder what had happened with Darien and Serena when Andrew felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He reached in and saw a message with Darien's name flash up on the screen. Looking at the message, Andrew laughed out loud as he cried "You girls owe us $20 bucks each!"

"Huh!" The girls all exclaimed as they looked at Andrew's phone

Sure enough there on his phone was a message from Darien which read:

_Gone home and taking Serena to my place!_

_Tell her friends to grab her purse before they leave as she left it in _

_the club and get Rita to give you a ride home_

_Cya! _

_Darien_

Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina all groaned in misery as they handed their money over to their Rita and Andrew, Malcolm, Ken, Chad and Greg all raced to the bar to buy another round of drinks cheering all the way there.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_^_^ Hope you enjoyed it! More stories and updates soon_


End file.
